Recoil
by Yolanda Bush
Summary: my story on the episode Recoil
1. Chapter 1: The victim

As we all know the next episode of Castle is involving Johanna Beckett's murder conspiracy. I couldn't help but notice the coincidence that feb.4 the air date happens to be Johanna Beckett's birthday. This is my idea on what the episode could be like.

The cell phone rang at 10:02 in the morning as Castle chatted in the kitchen with his mother while preparing his breakfast. He checked the caller ID and was thrilled to see Beckett's face pop up on his Iphone screen. Martha could tell just by his smile that he had another case coming his way. She let him talk in peace to Kate while she put away the orange juice and waited for Richard to hang up before asking. Once the phone was slipped into Richard's jeans pocket so opened her mouth once again.

"What this time? A shooting in central park? Mass-murderer lose in Manhattan?" She wittily joked with him.

Castle quickly slurped down the rest of his cereal and carelessly tossed the orange bowl in the sink and answered with, "Nope. Sorry, just your average stabbing."

"You seem so thrilled. Why are you rushing around like a buffoon then?" His mother asked in her critical way.

"Well it's just that Beckett seemed unhappy on the phone. Something must be wrong."

"Richard to the rescue!" Martha joked again.

"Haha" He fake laughed. "Gotta go," He then kissed his mother on the forehead and sprang out the door.

"Hey! Kate!" Castle ran towards Beckett holding the signature two to-go cups of coffee. He immediately handed one to Kate, glad to see the smile spread across her face.

"Ah Castle, what would I do without your wonder cups of coffee every day?" She said, holding the warm drink up to her mouth, feeling the steam line her lips before taking a swig.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little upset over the phone," Castle prodded.

"Do you know what day it is Castle?" She asked rhetorically.

"Uh..The fourth?" He answered.  
"It was my mother's birthday," She responded.

"Oh…Gosh I'm so sorry. I don't know how I missed that."

"It's alright Castle. Don't sweat it. What do we got?" Kate called out to Espo.

"Stabbing victim. Her name is Elena Carmichael. Twenty five years old" He answered.

"Let me get a closer look," Kate said.

The CSU man lifted the sheet off of her revealing her wounds. Kate was nearly thrown backwards. Could this be a coincidence?

"Kate, what is it?" Richard read her expression.

"It's just the knife pattern…it's…It's identical to the ones that my mother had."


	2. Chapter 2: Uncovered Information

"Castle it's my Mother's birthday. You can't tell me that it's just some sort of coincidence. It had to have been a sign." Kate warned Castle as they entered the precinct.

"Oh come, she doesn't have any apparent connection to Bracken. There's nothing going on here, she's just a random stabbing victim," Castle assured, thinking rationally this time. For once.

"Sorry, I wish that were true," Ryan butted-in holding up some papers. "I just did some research on the vic. She worked in the same office as Senator Bracken. She was interning while going to college. Majoring in economics."

"It was a sign. He's warning me. But what have I done?" Kate thought out loud, "I haven't so much as looked at my mother's file."

Everyone was stumped. And no one said a further word until Captain Gates popped up. "Why are two of my Detectives standing around chatting? How bout you work on your case?"

"Guys hold up!" Espo's voice sounded off through the station, "I got a lead. The victim, Elena Rose Carmichael…She had an appointment today in Bracken's office. She never showed up. Laney puts the time of death about twelve hours ago which means it would've been around midnight to one AM. Her appointment was at eight AM. We asked Bracken's desk lady and she said the girl was feisty and determined. She was nearly blackmailing Bracken was what she believed. She once heard them in the hallway arguing and Elena said and I quote, 'I have evidence. I know it was you. I'm going to tell if you don't cooperate with me,'"

"Pretty bold words to say to a senator unless you were certain of something," Castle pointed out.

"Do you think she knew? About my mother's murder, or Montgomery or any of the other scandals? How does a 25 year old college student figure all of that out? And Why?" Kate spitballed questions.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out. Let's start a board." Ryan said to Esposito.

"Kate…it's okay. You're going to be fine. See maybe it wasn't about you at all." Castle gingerly squeezed Kate's arm.

The group moved over to the board that they'd begun about the victim .They had minimal leads and very little information.

"Ryan, go dig up some more back-up info on this girl. I wanna know where she came from, what her motive for blackmailing Bracken was, everything."

"You got it Beckett," Ryan answered and then ran off to his computer.

"It's gotta be something more." Castle said randomly, "More than just…Wanting to get a Senator out of office. More than money, or a position in his office. It can't be that simple,"

"What're you thinking then Castle?" Beckett questioned with furrowed eyebrows, eager to entertain another wild theory of his.

"Revenge maybe. A secret love affair. Personal experience," He threw out ideas.

"You don't even have a psycho theory developed yet?" She joked.

"I think I got one!" Ryan's voice reappeared as he held up a paper in the air. "The name Diane Cavanaugh ring a bell?"

"Wha..She was one of the ladies that was working with my mother. One that Bracken had Killed," Kate remembered.

"Yeah exactly," Ryan dropped the paper onto Kate's desk. She eagerly picked it up and scanned through the printed sheet. "Elena Carmichael grew up in foster care for some time. Listed both of her parents as deceased, but what struck me was the name listed under mother."

"Dianne Cavanaugh," Kate finished his sentence. "But how, Dianne Cavanaugh had no children listed on her report."

"Maybe she kept her little girl's identity hidden to keep her safe while she worked those dangerous cases," Castle concluded, "I know I'd do the same for Alexis."

"So we're thinking that this girl Elena found out why her mother was taken from her. She discovered that it was all Bracken's doing. So somehow she gets into an Ivy League college and begins this long process of avenging her mother's death. She blackmails Bracken and then ends up getting killed?' Kate says in confusion.  
"Well on the college part, it would've been easy for her to get a good education. She was adopted at the age of 14 after spending five years in foster care by Edward and Lisa Carmichael." Ryan answered, reading through another sheet.

"Are they still alive?" Espo asked.

"Both alive and well, living in Queens." Ryan confirmed.

"Well then, I guess I know where we're headed next," Kate informed.


	3. Chapter 3: Mrs Carmichael

Kate and Castle took a drive down to Queens where they parked in front of a rather cushy apartment complex. The two exited the vehicle and made their way up to the door. After being buzzed in they walked upstairs to room 2A where the Carmichael's lived. Kate exhaled deeply and knocked on the family's door to give them the sad news.

An older woman of maybe 55 or 60 opened the door and greeted with a confused hello.

"Hello, Mrs. Carmichael. I'm Detective Beckett with the NYPD and this is Mr. Castle," She introduced, "Do you have a daughter named Elena Carmichael?"

"Yes, Elena. We adopted her. Is she in trouble?" The woman pressed for information, pushing the door open further to speak with them.

"I'm very sorry to tell you this but, your daughter was murdered last night."

The woman soaked in the information for a moment and then began to cry a feeble and weak cry. Kate respectfully waited for her to calm down and then the woman welcomed them in. They sat at her kitchen table discussing information on Elena.

"Elena was always a happy child. Up until she turned 17 she was a joy. Three great years. Me and Edward knew it'd be harder adopting an older child but me and Edward didn't have the stamina or heart for another young child after our daughter Rachel died from SIDS three days after we brought her home from the hospital. After we told her about her biological parents…How her father had died when she was two in an accident at his job and then her mother getting murdered like that. Then, she began to get…Angry and secretive. We thought it was just a phase. Then when she graduated high school she begged us to pay for her to get into Yale. So we pulled some strings and she did. She'd graduated with a 3.9 anyways. She began doing all kinds of research. I was worried so one day I checked her browser history. It was filled with all that conspiracy crap. In fact…I clearly remember reading your name. Did you deal with the case?" She spoke.

"I did….But my mother also fell victim to the same murderer that Elena's mother did," Kate informed.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Dear." Lisa apologized. "Elena began getting herself involved with that nasty politician Bracken. I told her not to but she was determined. I prayed for her every night. She hasn't called or visited me in the past 6 months. I've left messages and even visited her campus. She was never around. I started to wonder just how far in she'd gotten herself. I guess I know now."

"We're very sorry for your loss Ma'am," Castle intruded into the conversation.

"Thank you Dear. I know you, you wrote that book Flowers for your Grave!" She exclaimed her finding.

"Yes I did Ma'am." Castle confirmed.

"Anyways…I'm sorry that I can't be much of a help to you with Elena. I feel like I barely know her anymore….Knew her. She was so different. So mean and hateful. She definitely wanted revenge. She was barely ten when her mom died. It was very hard on her. She loved us, but we never quite filled that void of her biological parents,"

"Don't worry ma'am we'll catch whoever did this to your daughter. And you've helped us more than you think. Contact me here if you have anything else for us," Beckett handed her a card before they left. Once in the hallway Castle turned to her and said, "What next?"

"Bracken. We're gonna nail that sonofabitch," Kate said confidently, striding down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit to Bracken

"excuse me miss, we need to talk to senator William bracken." Beckett flashed her badge at the desk lady.  
The woman didn't refuse them. She knew she couldn't legally anyways so Beckett barged through the doors of bracken's office. bracken turned towards them with surprise and then showed a devilish grin  
"Detective Beckett what a pleasant surprise," he grinned.  
"Castle can you wait outside? This is between us." Kate said without taking her stare off bracken.  
Castle wanted to say no but knew that Kate needed to be alone for this one. He casually slipped out of the room and sat in the chairs outside the office trying desperately to hear their conversation.  
Kate glared at bracken and sat down on his couch without first asking permission.  
"What can I do for you today detective?" He asked in a falsely sincere manner.  
"Cut the crap bracken" Kate hollered with frustration. Both fell silent now. Just stared at each other. Bracken took in every detail of Beckett. Her hair was pulled back into a sophisticated bin with one piece of her bangs casually curled now hanging over her forehead. She wa clad in a white button up with a flared out collar and black blazer unbuttoned overtop. Her eyes showed true hate even though her posture and attitude showed indifference. She seemed hardened. Yet he knew deep down she was still soft. No matter what shed stay that way. He knew that for sure, she was still just another girl. Stil afraid on the inside no matter how tough her exterior was. And he was certain he could break her too.  
"I don't know what you mean," he played dumb.  
"Do you know Elena Carmichael? She supposedly worked here. Atleast that's what you're assistant says,"  
"Hmm the name sounds familiar," he stayed cool.  
Kate then tossed the picture of her body across the table at him, "she was found dead this morning around ten o'clock. Strange thing is your assistant seems to think that she had an appointment with you this morning. she was stabbed in the same manner that Johanna Beckett diane cavanaugh and jennifer stewart were."she then showed him the pictures of the other victims.  
"hmm peculiar"  
"Yeah especially since the victim was Diane cavanaugh's biological daughter...I would say that it's very peculiar indeed." Kate's fuse blew. The vein above her eyebrow stood out as she froze hung over the coffee table pointing at Diane's photo.  
"What an odd coincidence," bracken could barely hold in his chuckle.  
Beckett stared at his moon shaped scar above his eye. The one that she'd given him, " I'm glad to see that wound of yours healed up,"  
Bracken's smile immediately dropped.  
"You can play dumb all you want senator, but the evidence will add up. You will finally get the punishment you deserve. And I'll be glad to watch my squad take you away in cuffs. I think you're gonna love prison,"  
"I'd watch it If I were you detective beckett. Dont forget that our deal is still in place." Bracken reopened his mouth. "And you can put me behind any kind of bar, I can still have someone did you in a matter of minutes. You'll never be rid of me. Not til I'm dead and gone. And maybe not even then."  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore bracken. You killed my mother, you kidnapped my friends, you shot me. But I'm still here. You can't break me." Kate said in certainty.  
"Don't be so sure of yourself Detective," Bracken warned, "now you've got no evidence. I know my rights. Unless you're making an arrest then you can get the hell out of my office,"  
Kat reluctantly stood up and snatched her papers back. "Don't think for a second thy you're above the law. I will get you bracken. I will put you away. An that's a promise."  
Bracken's smirk returned, " you know where to find me," he joked.  
Kate slammed the door behind her. Castle immediately stood up anxious for answers.  
"What happened?"  
"I didn't get him to confess castle. God he's just so stubborn. That sick sonofbatich. I thought I had him this time. I thought I had enough against him to make him finally crack." Kate said in disappointment.

"He's a crooked politician Kate. Nothing will make him crack." Castle reminded. Seeing the hurt in Kate he leaned closer and wrapped her in a hug. "We'll get him Kate."

Kate closed her eyes and soaked in the warmth of Richard's loving embrace, feeling all the stress exit her body. As if it was a miracle. Kate pulled back from him and they quickly kissed.

"Let's head back to the station." Kate suggested.

"You got it,"

Meanwhile in his office Bracken watched the footage of Castle and Beckett in the hallway. He smirked as the two passionately pecked each other. This was his chance. His only way to break the deal and get away with it.

"So that's who you meant when you said 'the people I care about'" Bracken whispered to himself, "The shitty mystery novelist. That's not quite the guy I'd peg the miraculous Kate Beckett to go after. Time to give one last goodbye kiss to lover boy."


	5. Chapter 5: The call

Beckett struggled for the rest of the day to work her case. Her mind continuously dwindled to William Bracken. She couldn't wait to nail the sonofabitch that killed her mother. She just needed to be more careful from now on. She couldn't let Bracken win. She couldn't let him get the best of her. She didn't want him to put another target out for her.

Night time rolled in and the squad was no closer to figuring out anything. They knew that Bracken was tied in. But he never did his own dirty work. They needed to find the killer. Once darkness fell Beckett decided to turn it in for the night. She gathered her things and said farewell to the station. Then in the parking lot she gave Castle a goodnight kiss. She couldn't stay with him tonight. She had too much on her mind. She could see the disappointment in his face, but she knew she was doing the right thing. She wasn't herself right now. She didn't want to blow up on Castle.

Once in her apartment Kate drew the bath and poured herself a glass of wine in the kitchen while listening to the water rushing into her tub. Just as she picked up the crystal glass her cellphone rang.

_Ugh what now? _She said aloud in utter annoyance. Couldn't she get a moments peace?

"Beckett," She answered. It was Espo.

"Kate, you better get down here. We got a problem."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Just…Just trust me."

Kate felt uneasy. _The tone in Espo's voice. The secrecy. It was all wrong. Something big was going on. Was Bracken involved? Oh God, hopefully it wasn't another victim._

Kate shut off the water in the bathtub and raced back to the station. She ran inside and immediately found Espo and Ryan. "What is it?! What's going on?!"

Esposito turned around and walked over to her, "Kate. It's Bracken. He was targeted."

"Targeted?" Kate didn't understand.

"Said a masked man broke into his house last night and had a gun. He threatened to kill Bracken and then Bracken jumped on the guy. He misfired twice. CSU is going over the evidence at his place. We're going to talk to Bracken now,"

"Someone tried to kill…_him?"_ Kate asked, trying to comprehend Esposito's words.

"Yep," Ryan came over. "He has some minor scratches, no GSWs,"

"I want to talk to him now," Kate commanded.

"Alright let's go," Esposito and Ryan showed her to the room.

"Ah Beckett. Sorry to inconvenience you like this," Bracken said as she appeared.

She stared at him for a moment enjoying the sight of his pain. He had a deep gash on his forehead that was stitched. Some scratches on his forearms that were bandaged.

"Can you tell us anything about the person that broke into your house?" Beckett rushed into the interrogation.

"Well it was dark in the house; I didn't really get a good look. As soon as I jumped on top of him he scurried away and ran out the door. He was dressed in dark colors, had a hood up so I couldn't see his face." Bracken almost seemed happy to report.

"Anyone you know that would want to hurt you?" Kate asked the rhetorical question.

Bracken just gave a chuckle and didn't answer her question.

"Answer the damn question," Kate responded in anger.

This went on for quite some time. Meanwhile Esposito and Ryan stood outside watching through the two-way mirror when Castle showed up.

"Hey, why didn't you guys call me?" he said.

The two detectives turned around and Ryan said, "Sorry man, we've had our hands full here."

Castle looked in and saw Kate with Bracken.

"Why is she in there alone? What'd he do?" Castle questioned.

"Actually something was done to him. Shooter broke into his house and roughed him up a little," Esposito answered.

"You're going to protect me right Detective? Do you see the irony of the situation?" Bracken maniacally spoke.

Kate paced back and forth, saying nothing. She just watched him. Like a hawk with her eagle eye she wanted to figure him out. To crack him. Was he really in danger? All she wanted to do was lock him up here and now while he was in the station. Each time she saw that ridiculous smirk on his face she thought of her mother. She thought of herself when she was shot. Was he just sitting on the sideline giving the same smirk?

She despised him. Unlike anything or anyone else. She never felt such hate towards a human being before. Helping keep him safe? That seemed like torture in itself. She couldn't stand the thought.

"My family safe too?" He added, "I can't bear the thought of losing someone….close to me."

His words were mocking her. She could feel it.

"Do you have anyone special in your life Detective?" He asked.

Castle, Espo and Ryan felt especially awkward with Captain Gates standing next to them, hovering over their shoulders.

"Maybe that guy who follows you around like a puppy dog?"

Everyone knew that he was talking about Castle. Even Gates. She casually stole a glance at Castle who gave back and innocent smile.

Kate glanced towards the window wondering who was out there.

"This isn't about me," She answered.

"You'd do anything to ensure their safety," He concluded.

"I don't know if I'd do _anything,"_ She replied.

Castle felt a little hurt but he was sure she only said that to keep things about them quiet.

"Oh please, if seen how far you'd go for your mother. A woman already dead. What about the people around you alive?"

Beckett stood up, her chair launched back making an annoying screeching sound.

"Don't you ever talk about her you sick mother…" Beckett began to scream in his face. Then Gates threw open the door and yelled, "Beckett!" to stop her before she made a mistake.

"You deal with him Sir. I can't anymore," She said and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Off the Case

"Beckett," castle called after Kate as she strutted down the hall away from then interrogation room.  
She finally turned around and nervously swayed back and forth. She looked as if she were about to cry. She was forcing her ties back as she hyperventilated. A greasy sweat dabbled her forehead as she pushed her long hair back from her face.  
"I can't castle. I can't be in there with him." She said as he approached but she wouldn't look hi in the eye.  
"It's alright," he pulled her close and hugged her. She finally cried in his arms against his shoulder. Richard could feel her wet tears soaking through his red button up shirt.  
"He shouldn't have brought up your mother like that," castle confirmed.  
"He's a monster Castle."Kate said into the material of his shirt. The soft cloth felt comforting against her flushed face. Castle always made her feel better. She just wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever. She wante bracken to go away. She wanted to be free. She couldn't have that until bracken was gone and out of her life. She'd only get these small intervals of time without him only to have him reappear.  
"Don't worry Kate, espo and Ryan have this handled. You can stay behind the glass with me...and watch," castle assured.  
And so they did. The two walke back together and a distance. Once they returned to the window Kate immediately heard bracken say, "why am I being trapped in this interrogation room like a suspect. I was the victim in this ill have you know. I deserve to be treated fairly. I will call my lawyer if need be,"  
"Hold your horses senator," espo responded.  
"We can give you guards in front of your house to insure your safety," Ryan added.  
"We're gonna catch whoever was trying to harm you but you have to cooperate Sir," Esposito followed.  
"Fair enough," the senator answered.  
"Now lets start at the beginning..."  
The voiced drones out and Kate was zoned out bringing back memories of her long chase trying to catch her mothers killer.  
"You alright Kate?"she heard castle. This brought her back to reality.  
"Yeah. I'm...yeah," she repeated.  
"Beckett...a word," she then heard Gates who was motioning her Into her office.  
"Stay here castle," she warned as she walked towards the captain.  
"Beckett I'm not sure you're fit for this case. I feel myself saying this a lot detective." Her first words came out soft spoken but harsh to hear.  
"I think you're right,"  
"Kate this is the first time you've ever agreed with me," gates seemed surprised.  
"And I think that was the first time you ever called me Kate,"  
"Sorry detective."  
"I feel it's best if I just stay on the sidelines for this one. Monitor from a distance. I don't want these cases consuming my life Sir. I can't be professional when I'm around that man." Kate confessed.  
"I understand completely." Gates agreed. "I guess I'll just help the boys out with this one. Maybe castle will tag along too,"  
"I'm sure he will," Kate retorted.

"Thank you for your cooperation Detective. I'm sure this will all be over soon enough. I'm very sorry for everything that's happened to you," Gates said as the two walked out of her office.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Castle ran up to kate to ask.

"It went fine Castl. I'm off the case." Kate failed to elaborate.

"Whoa, hey…Off the case?" He asked.

"Yeah. Its for the best though Castle. I agreed when she suggested it. I can't do this again…I can't defend that monster of a man. I won't."

Castle stood still and smiled. Kate noticed his odd antic.

"What?' She asked defensively.

"I'm proud of you is all. You've finally put yourself before your job," Castle complimented.

"Hmmm. Well thank you Castle." She said sweetly with a genuine smile. "Now…Let's go home," Kate then whispered to him.

"Wait you mean like…Go home…to?"

"Yeah Castle." She briefly grabbed his hand, then walked away expecting him to follow.

Castle looked in both directions. No one was near to see them, so he playfully chased after her and hopped into the elevator before it closed.

"My place or yours?" He asked as the doors closed.


	7. Chapter 7: A heart-felt talk

"Castle…" Kate casually said his name in a high pitched voice to get his attention, hoping he wasn't already asleep. Kate turned her face towards his, trying to find his features in the dark of her bedroom.

"Hm?" He turned to her, shifting under the sheets as their bodies touched underneath the covers.

Kate wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, playing with his hair as her breasts pressed up against his chest.

"Why don't you ever talk about yourself?" She asked quickly.

"I do talk about myself," Castle said in his high-pitched voice.

"Yeah you talk about your books and Alexis and your mother, even your exes but you don't actually talk about _you,"_ She tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Ok I'm going to be completely honest here. Before Meredith left she told me that one reason that you too didn't work was that…you never told her anything about yourself. She felt like she k=never really knew you," Kate confessed.

"She also left me and her beautiful daughter to carry out her career," Castle reminded.

"It's just that…You know everything about me. You know about my mother. My past. My strengths and weaknesses. I want to feel the same about you,"

"I know one of my strengths," He said seductively as he pushed the hair out of her face and stared deeply into her eyes.

Kate closed her eyes and smiled. Their foreheads touched and Kate began to feel very silly about questioning Castle in that way.

"Well if we're being honest here then I'll tell you that….I don't know anything about my father. My past wasn't all that complex. I had a workaholic mother and I was a bit of a hellion because of it. That's why I have the ego I do. I grew up surrounded by it and it only progressed when I started to become a famous writer. I wrapped myself up into marriages that were a bust. I think the only really good thing in my life. The only stable thing….Was Alexis."

Kate listened to every word he said as if they were gold. Almost better than any book he'd ever written. Suddenly Kate felt much better about their relationship. She felt it was actually going to end up somewhere good. She'd imagined all the bad things that could come from it but she'd never imagined marriage and children and growing old together until now.

"Thank you Castle," She whispered, feeling sleepy.

"I don't want to be that way with you Kate. I've waited for this for four years of my life. I'm not going to let anything screw this up," Castle held her hand to his chest and then kissed it.

Kate stared at him through the dark, feeling her heart rate quicken and her face blush. She scooted closer and passionately kissed him, feeling one tear slip down her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8: In the morning

Morning came along and Castle and Beckett awoke in each other's arms. The sun glazed beautifully over Kate's disheveled hair. As her eyes parted to see Castle's smirk a smile of her own spread across her face. Castle then stood up and began to dress himself with Kate watching behind him. She turned and looked at the clock. She'd slept in. Late for work. But somehow…She almost didn't care. She was glad that she got to spend the entire night alone with Castle. Nothing to worry about. Nothing but her and him.

"You'd better get to work Kate," Castle said as he pulled his shirt on and began to button it.

She blew air upwards to get the string of hair out of her face and then pouted and bit her lower lip.

"Oh don't do that to me now," Castle smiled, sensing what she was doing. "You're already late."

"Yeah, but I don't have a case to work," Kate seductively reminded.

"Yeah but you do still have to go to your _job_. And I've gotta get home anyways." He finished buttoning his shirt.

Kate let the sheet slip down from her chest just the slightest bit.

"That's not gonna work," He pointed a finger at her before walking out of the room.

Kate threw her head back and laid like a dead body, staring at the ceiling in defeat. Then huffed and stood up, then ran to the bathroom to quickly shower.

Castle busied himself in the kitchen making Kate breakfast when the bathroom door opened, letting a trail of steam escape. Kate came out clad only in a towel as she towel dried her long hair. Castle pretended that he wasn't staring, but kate saw him clearly. She walked directly to him and lightly kissed him.

"Whatcha making?" She asked playfully.

"You're awful chipper." He said before answering her question, "Just some scrambled eggs and bacon,"

"Mmm," Kate said, then traveled back to her room. She carelessly threw her clothes on and dried her hair and left her long locks loose.

After coming out of the room Castle said, "Breakfast on the go?"

"Yeah, alright. You coming?" She asked.

"Umm, we probably shouldn't show up late …together," he thought.

Kate hated all this secrecy now. She wished they could be openly together. Wouldn't the fans of Nikki Heat go wild.

Kate took the plate from Castle and gave him one last kiss, letting it linger before exiting her apartment.

Kate then reluctantly drove to the station, dreading Gates. She would surely be mad. Maybe furious.

Kate walked into the station 45 minutes late feeling e=all eyes on her. She tried to walk nonchalantly as to keep attention away from her but soon enough she saw Gates glaring at her from her office.

"Beckett, a word," She stood in the doorway and asked.

This felt all too familiar.

"Yes…Sir," She walked in and avoided eye contact.

"Did something happen? Because this is your job, not high school. You can't just waltzed in here whenever you feel like it," She sounded frustrated.

"I'm sorry Sir,"

"What's going on with you? I know this Bracken thing is tough but…You seem disconnected lately."

"My job just… Became a job," She answered.

"Everyone gets fed up with it at times. It's no reason to become sloppy," The captain answered.

"It won't happen again Sir," She promised and then walked out.

"Hey Beck…What's up?" Ryan asked, sensing something was wrong from her sad face.

"Nothing Ryan. I just. It's nothing really."

"You know you can tell me anything." He said, pressing for more.

"It's just a weird feeling really. All this stuff with Bracken has just thrown me off my game," She answered truthfully.

"I get it." Ryan said before Esposito popped up.

"Yo Beckett. Where ya been?" He smiled.

"Sorry guys I just forgot to set my alarm last night. I was kind of a mess last night. I'm sorry that I put you through that. What did you end up doing with…" She almost couldn't say his name.

"He's safe and sound at home," Javier said sarcastically shaking his head.

Kate winced but didn't say anything. She wandered over to her desk and plopped down into the chair, gazing at Castle's empty chair. She was in for a long, slow day.


	9. Chapter 9: Missing

The day seemed to have dragged on forever. To keep suspicions down low Beckett refrained from calling Castle on her case-less day. It indeed was a rarity in the city of New York to have a Detective go twenty some hours without a new crime to solve.

Beckett snuck another look at her watch.

"That's the fifth time you've checked that thing this hour." Esposito pointed out from his desk.

"Don't you have a case to work?" Beckett asked rhetorically, speaking of Bracken.

"Bracken has security cameras around his house. I wonder why," Ryan said sarcastically, "but anyways, we're going through the footage looking for our guy,"

As if on cue the phone rang. Beckett prayed it wasn't a case. It was nearly six. She just wanted to go home.

"NYPD. Detective Beckett speaking,"

"Kate!" A frantic voice greeted.

"Uh…Alexis?" Beckett recognized the voice.

"Yeah it's me. Is my Dad with you?" She asked.

"No….Why?" Kate's eyebrows furrowed.

"I…He's not answering his cell-phone. I came home from school at two and he was here. He said he was spending the day writing. I went with friends for a little and when I got home a few minutes ago he was just gone. He never does this unless he's in trouble or something but I figured maybe he was with you," She rambled on.

"Well…Where's Martha?"

"She went out with old theater pals. Said she wouldn't be home 'til about ten or so," Alexis answered.

Kate was now worried. She stood up and frantically pawed around at her desk, continuing to talk to Alexis.

"Beckett, what is it?" Esposito asked.

"Uh…Nothing guys, I just gotta go…Help Alexis with something. It's no big deal, just stay put," She answered, keeping the situation low until she knew more.

But as soon as she was out at the main floor, she was running. She arrived at Castle's in the nick of time. Alexis let her in at once.

"I called my grandmother. She said she's coming home right away. Did you tell people down at the station?"

"No…They can't do anything til 24 hours pass anyways. I'm going to figure this out myself. Does anything look out of place?" Beckett answered while putting on gloves.

"Not really, although he did leave a cup of coffee half full and his laptop is still running. He always puts his cup in the sink and turns off his computer before he leaves with intention of being out long."

"Did you check if his car was gone?" Beckett asked.

"Oh im so stupid," Alexis face-palmed.

"Let's go talk to the super," Beckett grabbed her shoulder.

They walked downstairs together where Beckett caught a hold of a worker.

"NYPD. Can you tell me if a Richard Castle left the building today?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah," The scruffy kid said, "He got buzzed down earlier. Apparently the alarm on his car was going off. I didn't see him come back in. I figured he was down at the station filing an accident report er something,"

"We need to get into the lot,"

"Alright, alright," The kid said to calm Kate's persistence.

Kate walked over to Castle's usual parking spot. The car was indeed still there. Kate pulled out her flashlight and looked inside the car, thankful that everything looked in place.

She opened the unlocked trunk and found a cell-phone lying next to a sheet of paper. Her heart lurched. She first looked at the sheet of paper. There was simply a number written on it. Kate dialed it into the burner cell and waited for an answer. Suddenly a distorted voice, which sounded recorded, picked up.

"If you want to see to it that Richard Castle makes it, then follow the instructions as follows. Do not involve any other police than yourself Kate Beckett…"

_How'd it know she'd be the one to find the phone? Only one explanation…Bracken._

The next thing the voice gave was directions, to a location. An abandoned warehouse downtown…That's where Castle would be. Once the recording finished Kate whipped around to the frightened Alexis.

"Alexis, you will wait here with Martha. Don't go to anyone unless you're in danger."

"Why do they want my dad?" She cried.

"They don't…They want me," Kate answered blatantly.

"No kate. You can't. You'll get killed."  
"Trust me…I won't. Just stay safe, alright?" She held Alexis. "I have to go,"

Alexis nodded her head as tears ran down her face. Then Kate began to run out of the garage. She got back in her car and drove to the location. Ready to put up a fight for Castle's life.


	10. Chapter 10: Findings

Kate got out of her patrol car in front of the building that the voice had led her to. Dark had fallen so now she was disguised enough to pull out her glock without being noticed by passing bystanders. She cautiously slipped in the backdoor and trudged through the seemingly vacant and dark room.

"Where are you Bracken?" She stated calmly without hesitation.

"It's not Bracken," A deep male voice announced.

"Who are you then?" Kate asked.

"You're not getting off that easy Kate," It spoke.

"How do you know my name?" She stepped forward to see a ski-masked figure in dark clothes holding up a gun of his own. "Let's just say a little bird told me," his eerie voice joked.

"Bracken hired you. Why is he doing this? I've done nothing wrong," Kate whined.

"Listen lady, I don't know what you're talking about," It played dumb.

"Where's Richard?" She finally stated her true reason for coming.

"Who?"  
"Richard! Where the hell is he? Where are you keeping him?" She screamed.

Silence between both so strong that a pin dropping could be heard.

"Answer the damn question!" Kate spoke her command.

"Oh your mystery writer boyfriend? He is safe…" The man said.

"How can I be sure? And what do you want from me?" She held her gun out steady.

"I just needed to get you here Kate…That's it. And now that I did I know just how willing to throw your life on line for Castle you are."

Kate could feel her fatal mistake. Was this a set up? Was it just a test from Bracken?

Meanwhile at the station Ryan and Esposito continued to work on sifting through the footage. They got their time frame for the crime and were now analyzing it.

Ryan stared at the screen over and over again trying to figure out a hunch, "Javi this doesn't make sense to me," He finally spoke up.

"What man?" Esposito asked over a mouth stuffed with Chinese cuisine.

"This time frame. The cameras suddenly stop at 8:30. I figured maybe they were set for a certain time but why would you want them off a night? When a break in is highly possible? And the crime supposedly happened at around 9 because the 911 call was made at 9:06."

"You thinking it was planned? Bracken hired the robber? For…Publicity or something?"

"No….For immunity," Ryan said.  
"I'm not following you," Espo admitted.

"What better way than to play the victim while committing a crime?" Ryan explained.

"Holy shit man, Beckett!" He jumped up and screamed.

"She did leave in a rush. DO you think something already happened? A threat?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know bro." Esposito answered. "But neither Kate or Castle has been around…Something's up."

"Kate said she had something to handle with Alexis though. Maybe they're all safe and sound at home." Ryan thought.

"We'd better go check though," Esposito put out.

The two grabbed their jackets and drove to Castle's apartment. Once up to the room Esposito knocked on the door.

"Detectives!" Alexis shouted as the door swung open.

The men looked inside to see Martha on the couch blotting her eyes.

"What's going on?" Esposito asked.

"Beckett…DIdn't tell you?" Alexis asked, looking crushed.

"She left the station saying she had business to handle with you. We came to check. Everything alright?" Esposito answered.

"No! Nothing is alright! My son is missing and you're doing nothing!" Martha blurted out.

"Grams," Alexis yelled at her.

"Wait what!?" Ryan shouted.

"Kate went to go find him. It was awful. Some creepy man left a recording with directions to this warehouse downtown." Alexis answered.

Ryan pulled out his cell and called the captain, "Sir we gotta problem,"

"What now?" Gates said over the line.

"Beckett and Castle are MIA," He answered as Alexis gave details to Esposito.

"C'mon bro. We got the address, tell back up to meet us there. We're gonna need some help," Esposito tapped Ryan's shoulder.


End file.
